Kagomes Troubled Heart
by PhilliesSV08
Summary: First Story not very good with summarys. so check it out and tell me wat u think. this story is complete. and there may or may not be a sequal.


Kagome sat there staring at the stars wondering why she even bothered. 'It's always the same thing over and over again. First he goes off and sees Kikyo thinking that no one knows but I know. He always says "I'm going for a walk and I'll be back later" which means that he is going to see Kikyo yet again.' "I can't take it anymore!" yells Kagome. Shippo looks at Kagome as if she has grown two heads. "What can't you take anymore" asks Shippo. Miroku and Sango gave Shippo the look, the one that says 'how stupid can you be'. "Kagome why don't you tell us what is bothering you so we can help." Says Sango. "I just want to get out of here I don't want to see Inuyasha when he comes back." Kagome starts to pack up her bag when Sango says "Why can't you at least stay a few more minutes and see what happens when he comes back." "NO!"

Flashback

"Why don't you just tell her already? You have nothing else to loose" says Sango.

"Because I fear her rejection more than anything. I couldn't handle it if she said she didn't love me back." Says Inuyasha as tears start to fall down his face. "I grew up without people loving me and not knowing what real love is. I love her so much Sango, I love her so much that it hurts". When she leaves to go home I feel incomplete as if I'm not even living. And then when she comes back it's as if she never left and I feel whole again. I just want a little more time to think about what I'm going to say to her."

"Alright Inuyasha but you better try to hurry it up. Or else you might end up loosing her before you even had her." Says Sango as she walks back to where Kagome is and sits down next to her.

End Flashback

Kagome picks up her yellow and walks toward the Bone eaters well. Then she jumps in never to be seen again. Unless a certain hanyou comes to his senses and goes to see her.

With Sango and Miroku

"Miroku what are we going to do. Kagome left and I highly doubt she will be coming back anytime soon." Said Sango while having Miroku hold her as she cries.

"We just have to wait and see what happens. It's all up to Inuyasha now."

"Ok I can do this all I have to do is walk up to her ask to speak to her in private and then tell her how I feel." Says Inuyasha on his way to go talk to Kagome.

"Hey Miroku have you seen Kagome I want to tell her something."

"Yes I did see Kagome but she went home about two hours ago."

"WHAT" screamed Inuyasha."What do you mean she left she couldn't of left she wouldn't.

"Sango said that she was going home because she couldn't stand the fact that you keep sneaking off to be with Kikyo and yet you still come back to her. So she packed up her stuff and left for good."

"No she can't do that I'm going to go get her. Don't wait for me this could take awhile."

Inuyasha said as he sped off to the well then jumped in to go find Kagome to tell her how much he loved her.

Back in Kagome's time

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa I'm home." Yells Kagome as she walks into her home.

"Sis!" yells Sota as he comes running down the stairs to give his older sister a big hug.

"Hey Sota I haven't seen you in awhile how have you been?" asks Kagome as her and Sota walk into the Kitchen to see her mom making dinner and her grandfather setting the table.

"I've been good, school is great to I made a new friend. So what's new with, and how is Inuyasha doing? Asks Sota as he goes to get himself and everyone else a drink from the fridge. "I'm good and so is Inuyasha." Says Kagome. Her mother takes one look at her and knows that something is wrong. 'I wonder what happened now. Oh well I'll ask her after dinner'. "Okay everyone dinner is ready."

After Dinner

Kagome's mom goes over to Kagome and asks for Sota and Grandpa to go clean up the dishes from dinner. They go, but they go reluctantly.

"What's wrong Kagome? And don't tell me nothing is wrong because I know something is bothering you." Asked Kagome's mom with concern in her voice.

"I just got fed up with Inuyasha, with the way he is always leaving to go be with Kikyo. I love him mom, but I can't tell him because I know he doesn't feel the same way, and I know I wouldn't be able to handle hearing it from him." Then Kagome broke down and cried while her mother was trying to comfort her. Kagome eventually cried her self to sleep, so her mom laid her down on the couch and put a blanket over her kissing the top of her forehead then she walked away. But what they didn't know was that the hanyou was right outside and had heard everything.

'I can't believe it she loved me all this time. I thought she hated me. Boy was I ever stupid.'

Inuyasha decided it was now or never so he decided to tell Kagome how he felt so he went up to the door and knocked. "Hey Inuyasha come on in. Kagome is sleeping right now, but if you want you sleep in our guest room." Said Kagome's mom as she lead Inuyasha to the guest room. "Thanks Mrs. Higurashi if there is anything I could do for you just name it." Don't worry about it Inuyasha you don't owe me anything."

The next Morning

Kagome woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs.'mmmmmmmmm that smells good' She got up to go see who was making it. When she got to the kitchen she froze dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes. For in the kitchen cooking with her mother was none other than Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome standing in the door way. He looked at Mrs. Higurashi then went over to Kagome to ask her if he could talk to her.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"Kagome why did you leave without saying goodbye to me? "Asked Inuyasha

"I just couldn't bear to see you again after knowing you went off to find Kikyo. I know you still love her Inuyasha, but why don't you just do us all a favor and go to hell with her. Since we all know it's what the both of you want." Kagome said as tears started to fall from her eyes. She got up to leave but what Inuyasha said next shocked her yet made her extremely happy and giddy at the same time.

"I don't want to go to hell with her Kagome because I don't love her like I love you. I don't know what I would do without you Kagome you are my life. I love you Kagome and only you." Said Inuyasha. "I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said as she ran up to Inuyasha and jumped into his waiting arms.

"Kagome will you do the honors of becoming my mate and staying with me for the rest of our lives and have pups with me." Asked Inuyasha while he stared into the eyes of his beloved.

"Yes!" said Kagome as jumped into Inuyasha's arms and they sealed it with a kiss.

4 years later

Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon No Tama is now complete. And Kagome

And Inuyasha can now start their family.

As for Miroku and Sango they got married shortly after and are now expecting their first child as well as Kagome and Inuyasha.


End file.
